El mal dia de Seto
by cillafullbuster
Summary: Seto Kaiba comenzo muy mal su dia, pero, ¿como terminara?


Seto Kaiba estaba enojado, más que enojado, estaba furioso. Era uno de esos días en los que desearía no haberse levantado de la cama. Primero su alarma no sonó y se despertó tarde para un desayuno de trabajo y para colmo su amada novia no estaba en la cama con él, como todos los malditos días desde hace ya cuatro años. Luego estaba su hermano, Mokuba, que lo estaba evitando desde hace dos semanas. Comprendía que era un adolescente, pero, demonios él era el que estaba a cargo de cuidarlo, ¿Cómo lo cuidaría si no se veían?

Caminaba por caiba corp. como un enviado del diablo, rodeado por un aura oscura que obligaba a todos lo que lo veían pasar dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Mery.-grito a la secretaria que estaba sentada en el escritorio fuera de su oficina. La mujer de mediana edad se acercó a el rápidamente, ya sabiendo de los cambios de humor de su jefe.-No me pase ninguna llamada ni visita, a menos, que sea mi hermano.

-¿Y la señorita Mazaki?-se aventuró a preguntar la mujer.

-Ella también.-le contesto a ella secamente.

Al entrar en su oficina fue directamente a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Con un suspiro cansado y se puso a trabajar.

Llevaba ya un buen rato revisando unos papeles cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

-Hola hermano mayor.-dijo la cantarina voz de Mokuba.- ¿te estoy interrumpiendo?

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-demando Seto. Puede que su hermano fuera prácticamente mayor pero mientras viviera bajo su mismo techo esperaba ser informado de sus actividades. Levanto la cabeza y observo como Mokuba miraba hacia el piso con incomodidad. Ya no era el niño que lo idolatraba y seguía a todos lados. Había crecido hasta casi alcanzar su estatura y tenía el cabello más corto, pero en el fondo seguía siendo ese niño alegre, cosa que agradecía, no le hubiese gustado que adquiriera la misma personalidad fría que el…claro que no lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Estaba acompañando a Anzu a hacer unas compras.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-pregunto con curiosidad. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad iba a visitarlo para llevarlo a almorzar, y él no se oponía, por su puesto.

-Fue a almorzar con Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Duke. Dijo que te vería en casa a la noche, me pidió que viniera a avisarte eso. Yo me quedare a dormir en la casa de un amigo.-dijo despreocupadamente.

El Kaiba mayor entrecerró los ojos perforando con la mirada al menor. Sabía que su hermano ocultaba algo, si hay algo en lo que Mokuba era malo es en mentir. Estaba actuando exactamente de la misma manera que cuando le conto que le propondría matrimonio a Anzu hace un año. La única diferencia era que en ese entonces a quien evitaba y frente a quien actuaba nervioso era con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-dijo demandante el mayor.

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo ocultándote algo?-Respondió Mokuba llevándose una mano al pecho y actuando sorprendido. Seto solo elevo una ceja y lo miro con sus oscuros ojos azules.-No me mires así hermano. No te oculto nada, estas paranoico. Oh por dios mira la hora, se me hace tarde, adiós.

Con eso Mokuba huyo de la oficina dejándolo solo y, si es posible, más malhumorado que hace unas horas. Con un resoplido de frustración siguió trabajando, decidido a terminar lo antes posible y así dirigirse a casa.

No sabía que era lo que ocultaba Mokuba, pero estaba seguro que se relacionaba con Anzu. Ella también estaba actuando raro hace algún tiempo.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que posiblemente tramaban su hermanito y su prometida pasaron seis horas y todo su trabajo del dia estaba hecho.

Salió de Kaiba corp. evitando cruzarse con alguien y se subió a la limusina que lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Una vez que estuvo sentado en el asiento trasero se permitió relajarse. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su abrigo y lo saco, encontrando un mensaje de su hermano avisándole que había llegado a la casa de su amigo. Le contesto un simple OK y salió de los mensajes para ver su foto de fondo de pantalla. Era una foto sacada por Mokuba, de él y Anzu en las vacaciones de verano que tuvieron en Egipto hace ya dos años. Ella estaba abrazándolo por la cintura con una sonrisa encantadora y mirándolo con sus cálidos ojos brillantes de amor. Esos ojos azules que lo atraparon desde la primera vez que los vio. Estaba usando un vestido simple, de color celeste que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Él estaba pasando un brazo sobre los delgados hombros de la castaña y si bien no estaba sonriendo, en sus ojos se notaban todas las emociones que necesitaba expresar. Sonrió sinceramente y guardo el teléfono.

Su mente viajando a hace cinco años, cuando su hermano con ojos de preocupación fue a su oficina y le pidió que lo llevara al hospital a ver a alguien. El no pudo negarse al ver a su hermano tan angustiado. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Mokuba fue a ver a la animadora de Muto, quien había sufrido un accidente cuando un auto la atropello andando en bicicleta. Más grande fue la sorpresa al enterarse que era ella la que había pasado tiempo con su hermano cuando él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y quien había impedido más de una vez que se fuera de casa al sentirse olvidado.

Afortunadamente la ojiazul solo había conseguido una pierna rota, una contusión y un par de raspaduras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la mujer fueron recibidos por una cálida sonrisa. Él se quedó cerca de la puerta pero su hermano, en cambio corrió a abrazar a Anzu y se puso a llorar al pensar lo que pudo haberle pasado. Ella solo le acariciaba la espalda mientras dejaba que se desahogara.

Tuvieron una conversación tranquila en donde les conto que sus amigos pasaron a verla en la mañana y ahora estaba esperando a que el médico le diera el alta para poder irse a descansar a su casa. Pero cuando les dijo que sus padres no estaban y ella se quedaría sola, a su hermano casi le da un infarto y prácticamente lo obligo a hospedarla en su hogar. Anzu les aseguro que no era necesario pero aun así se vio obligado a insistir. Ella acepto, luego de que prácticamente le exigiera que vaya con ellos.

Al principio las cosas eran muy incomodas, pero al pasar de los días fueron conociéndose mejor y se podría decir que hasta se hicieron amigos. Ese hecho molesto tremendamente a los perdedores de los amigos de ella, que lo acusaban de tenerla secuestraba en su guarida del mal, como ellos lo llamaban.

Cuando la hora de que ella regresara a su propio hogar se acercaba, el empezó a experimentar un dolor horrible en el estómago, sentía como si le faltara el aire, como si ella lo estuviera abandonando. Cuando hablo de esto con su hermano el solo se rio y le dijo que tal vez se había enamorado de ella. Obviamente descarto esa idea desde el principio, pero durante la cena, una semana antes que ella se fuera, no se resistió más y la beso. Un beso feroz que ella devolvió con igual entusiasmo, un beso que aclaro su mente y su corazón. A partir de ese dia se volvieron oficialmente una pareja. Como era de esperar no permitió que se fuera, ella se mudó, pero no del establecimiento, sino, de habitación, a la habitación de él.

Muto y su grupo de seguidores descerebrados no estaban nada felices al enterarse que su amada amiga estaba ahora viviendo definitivamente y en una relación con su enemigo. Les llevo un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea, más varios regaños de Anzu tras asegurarles que no estaba siendo forzada a nada y que se había mudado por su propia voluntad. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo a el tampoco le agradaba que ella pasara tanto tiempo con ellos sabiendo que ella estuvo enamorada de Yugi por algún tiempo y que Duke, aunque lo negara, estaba enamorado de ella. La sola idea de que ella decidiera que no era lo suficientemente bueno y lo dejara, lo asustaba más allá de lo que podía manejar. Anzu era, junto con su hermano, lo mejor que le había pasado en su miserable vida y cuando ella había aceptado casarse con él, cuando había aceptado ser suya, fue el mejor dia de su vida. Y ahora estando a pocos meses del gran dia, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente a todo el mundo, Anzu y Mokuba lo sabían y con eso le bastaba.

Cuando menos se quiso dar cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar. Bajo de la limusina rápidamente y entro encontrando todo demasiado silencioso. Aflojándose el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta, se encamino hacia el comedor. Cuando llego a la puerta se paró de golpe, disfrutando de la vista que había frente a él. Allí en un hermoso vestido rojo, que delineaba cada una de sus deliciosas curvas, estaba la persona que había cambiado y puesto su existencia de cabeza, Anzu Mazaki.

Ella aprovecho su instante de sorpresa y se acercó a él para darle un casto beso en los labios, sacándolo del shock, la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso, según él, como corresponde.

-Bienvenido.-dijo ella en un murmullo sin separar la cara de la de él.

-Hola.-dijo el del mismo modo.- ¿a qué debo este placer?

-¿Es que una mujer no puede hacer algo lindo por su prometido?-espeto ella con inocencia, ganándose una sonrisa picaresca de parte de él.

-Claro que sí, pero te conozco Mazaki. Fuiste mi mejor amiga por un año y mía por cuatro. Sé cómo piensas y sé que ocultas algo, y Mokuba lo sabe.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.-dijo ella riendo.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás que es lo que está pasando? O ¿tendré que adivinar?

-Después de la cena.-con eso se separó de él y fue a sentarse en la pequeña mesa decorada con velas y cubiertos que él no había visto hasta el momento. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Hablando de cenar.-dijo el también sentándose a la mesa.- ¿Dónde están todos los empleados?

-Oh.-exclamo la mujer sirviendo la comida.- les di la noche libre. El simplemente levanto una ceja y lo dejo pasar…por ahora. Comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban tranquilamente sobre su dia. Ella le conto sobre su almuerzo con sus amigos, pero no le quiso hablar sobre a donde había salido con Mokuba. El a cambio le hablo sobre su atenuante dia en el trabajo y lo mucho que había esperado que ese odioso dia terminara.

Cuando llego la hora del postre, pudo notar como ella se ponía nerviosa. El simplemente la observaba disimuladamente, sabía que ella había querido decirle algo durante toda la cena, y, por más curioso de saber que era que estaba, no la presionaría, Anzu tenía sus tiempos y el al correr del tiempo aprendió a aceptarlos.

Ella sirvió dos porciones de pastel de chocolate negro y fresas.

-Mi favorito.-dijo Seto.-esto debe de ser grave… ¿No chocaste el auto, cierto?-ella le dirigió una mirada de indignación y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me pusiste un chofer que me lleva a todos lados, no sé cómo demonios piensas que pude chocar un auto, cuando no me dejas tocarlos.

-Solo me aseguraba.-respondió el llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Seto eres un idiota.-le grito ella con voz aguda.

-Pero de todos modos me amas.

-Claro que sí, tu eres mi idiota.-dijo ella cambiando de expresión a una de amor.

-Todo tuyo, y tú eres toda mía.-respondió el con posesividad brillando en su mirada.

-Por su puesto.-luego de eso Anzu se levantó lentamente y bajo la atenta mirada azul de Seto se acercó a la mesa que estaba contra la mesa y levanto de allí un regalo del tamaño de un libro. Luego se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba el sentado y le entrego, con manos temblorosas, el pequeño paquete.

Él lo agarro con desconfianza y la miro, ella le sonrió de esa manera dulce que aun, después de tanto tiempo, hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, y le hizo señales para que lo desenvolviera. Quito con cuidado el papel y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento, por segunda vez en la noche.

En sus manos había un cuadro de madera, con sus costados tallados que rezaba _para papá_. En el centro del cuadro reposaba la imagen de una ecografía, que si bien no alcanzaba a distinguir nada más que un punto indefinido, ya significaba el mundo para él. Aun con la cara llena de sorpresa y algo que ella no llegaba a distinguir, se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Anzu. Ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos, expectantes, pero siempre con una encantadora sonrisa. Seto no podía formular palabras solo la miraba esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Sorpresa.-dijo ella casi en un murmullo.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Lo confirme hoy en la mañana. Mokuba me acompaño al médico.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a él y no a mí?-pregunto el, un poco herido creyendo que su prometida no confiaba en él.

-En realidad, fue Mokuba quien me pidió que vaya al médico a confirmar sus sospechas.-el la miro sorprendido así que ella paso a explicar toda la historia.-Hace unas semanas tú estabas preparando un gran proyecto para la empresa y te ibas muy temprano y llegabas muy tarde, así que Mokuba pasaba tiempo conmigo pensando que me sentía sola. Una mañana me desperté con muchas náuseas y corrí al baño, la verdad pensé que la comida de la noche anterior me había caído mal. Seguí así unos días y Mokuba estaba cada vez más preocupado. Hasta que hace dos días me desmalle dando clases en la academia de baile y tu hermano siendo tan obsesivo como tú no se separó de mí, me hizo mil preguntas hasta que soltó un chillido agudo y me dijo que estaba embarazada.-ella se rio de eso, tapándose la boca con la mano.-yo saque cálculos y me di cuenta que era posible, así que hoy fuimos al médico y…vamos a ser padres.

Seto se abalanzo hacia ella y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo. Jamás hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, ellos eran muy cuidadosos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto, aun sin soltarla.

-seis semanas. Tendremos que adelantar la boda.-dijo ella.- En diez semanas me veré como una ballena.-eso ultimo lo susurro, como si se tratara de un secreto.

-Dudo que algo te quede mal.-dijo el susurrando del mismo modo.-pero si lo prefieres podemos casarnos lo antes posible, la semana que viene, o mañana.

Anzu se separó del abrazo y lo miro con incredulidad. Al ver la sonrisa juguetona en la cara de su novio, puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo.

-Creo que en tres semanas estará bien. Mi madre se volverá loca el saber que adelantamos tanto la fecha, pero, ella es así con todo. De todos modos, tu hermano ya está reorganizando…creo que lo está haciendo desde hace una semana.

-Seguramente porque sabía que planeabas adelantar el evento con la pobre excusa de verte mal en el vestido. Admítelo Mazaki, no ves la hora de estar casada conmigo.

-Deja de ser tan arrogante Kaiba, puedo cambiar de opinión a último momento.

-umm no, no lo harás, me amas demasiado y tampoco lo permitiría. Tú y ese pequeño bebé en tu vientre, son míos, y yo cuido lo que me pertenece.

-Muy posesivo, ¿no creer?-dijo ella rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre.

-Eso era parte del trato, pensé que estabas informada.-la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco más a su cuerpo.-Te amo Anzu.

-Y yo te amo a ti Seto.

 **No puedo creer que por fin subi este fic ñ.ñ lo tengo archivado desde hace años! Espero les haya gustado leerlo y perdón si ofendi a alguien con lo del auto pero me parecio gracioso porque cada que hago algo lindo por mi hermano me pregunta como esta el auto XD**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Esta historia es (como dirían los minions) de mi, para tu 3**


End file.
